


The Touch of Magic

by ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom George Weasley, Community: hp_kinkfest, Complete, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fun Magical Theory, Humor, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Martymachlia (enjoy being watched), Mixophilia (enjoy watching), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Symbolism, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Versatile Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, mild bondage, mild roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: In the magical world, receiving a tattoo means pleasure, not pain, and the pleasure becomes as permanent as the tattoo. Draco wants one but is second-guessing his decision. Harry knows precisely who will put Draco’s mind at ease.





	The Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/gifts).



> Thank you @Irish-Slytherin (Tumblr) for the prompt; it was a blast to write. Mods you are Amazing. And myfirstisthefourth, it’s always such a treat to work with you. Oodles of thanks for the late-night, down-to-the-wire beta. I know you sacrificed peen time. ♥
> 
> Written for HP Kink Fest 2018.  
> Kink Showcased: Tattoo Kink.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

Draco puffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Stop with the worrying, Harry. I promise you it's what I want."

"Wouldn't you rather have something else for your birthday? A holiday on the Mediterranean? A new broom? A night of endless shagging?"

Draco smirked. "I thought the last one was a given."

Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned. "We'll see..." Looking down at Draco's left forearm and the thick, shiny scars of what was once the Dark Mark, he grew serious again. "If you're absolutely sure... You know they've never bothered me."

"Says the wizard famous rather than infamous for his scars," Draco teased.

"I don't think you'd appreciate a tattoo on my—" Harry gasped as Draco yanked him close, kissing him deeply, not caring that they were standing out in the open on Diagon Alley.

After twenty years together, Draco's need to hold Harry's body against his, to taste him, to sink his fingers into Harry's hair, had never lessened. At times, Draco's love for Harry overwhelmed him, and he had to reassure himself that Harry was indeed real.

"I'm sure…" Draco reaffirmed and then, glancing at his forearm, more softly said, "and I know you're not bothered… But I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be nice not having to see them anymore, and my vanity isn't the entire reason. I'm doing it more for the…the whole experience of it…and the side benefits"—Harry's faced flushed—"not to mention, father's reaction when he sees it for the first time." Draco grinned.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

What could Draco say? Father was still as stuffy as ever, strutting around like he'd misplaced his wand up his arse, and the git still hadn't accepted Harry as a full member of the family. Draco couldn't help but antagonise his father from time to time. After spending so much time with Harry and his prank-loving friends, all of whom Draco now adored, he gave into his mischievous urges more often than not.

"What are you two doing out here?" Draco and Harry heard suddenly. "Dracky getting cold feet."

They turned to see George Weasley striding towards them, an impish smile on his face.

"George!" Harry exclaimed, pleased to see their long-time friend. He glanced at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes across the street. "If you're here, who's working the cash register at the shop?"

"As much as Ron hates working up front, he's agreed to take over for today. He's the one who let me know what Draco was planning this afternoon, thought I might be able to help if you had any questions. And since you're both out here clearly havering over it, it's a good thing I did." George eyed Draco and, waggling his eyebrows, said suggestively, "Why don't you go inside rather than do nothing but  _potter_  out here."

Draco snickered. "How long have you been waiting to use that one, Porridge?" he asked, calling George by the nickname only he ever used, a nickname well-earned after the epic breakfast food fight following Harry and Draco's engagement announcement almost a decade ago.

"You've stabbed me in the heart, you have," George said, clutching at his chest. "My cunning's just never good enough for you."

Draco snorted. "Bollocks. Now you're only fishing for compliments. You know you're brilliant."

George ruffled Draco's hair. "Awww, thanks, Dracky."

"Ugh, stop it," Draco protested, batting at George's hand. "You know I despise my hair being touched."

"You touch Harry's hair."

"That's different; his hair always looks like an Occamy's nest."

"I feel I should object and defend myself, but I know it to be true," Harry added, smiling as he reached up to further tousle his thick locks. He turned his attention from George and Draco's ongoing banter to the large picture window of the tattoo parlour. 'Metamorphic' was printed on its glass surface, and every second or so, the style of the name would change. As Harry tried to peer deeper into the shop, the name of the shop transformed from a bold, black-and-white font to a fancy and colourful script. No matter how hard he tried to discern anything inside, he couldn't see much, a charm blurring everything in sight.

"George," Harry said, stymieing George's rejoinder about Draco's questionable amount of body lotions and creams, "do you want to stay?"

George grinned. "Only if you both want me to…"

Harry glanced at Draco and chuckled when he saw his reddening face. "Draco," Harry prodded, "what do you think? Would you like George to stay and watch? It's up to you; I won't mind."

Draco's mouth opened to reply, but words became stuck in his throat. He turned from Harry to look at George, allowing himself to really take in George's appearance. George wore his customary magenta work robes, but they couldn't hide his muscular biceps or broad shoulders. Lustrous hair teased the tops of his shoulders while freckles graced his neck and face, the heaviest clusters on his cheekbones bringing attention to his warm, twinkling eyes. Simply put, George was gorgeous. But George had only ever been a good friend—a sexy, incredibly fit friend—but still just a friend. Letting him watch would be more than purely friendly; it'd be…intimate.

"I…uh…" Draco stammered, unsure of what to say.

Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's chest. "You don't have to decide anything now," he assured him. "Let's go inside, and you can think about it a bit more." Harry kissed Draco's lips lightly. "Whatever you decide, know that I'll be okay with it."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Harry spoke softly into Draco's ear. "You know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me. Ever since we've been together, we've shared our fantasies and secret desires with one another, and now, we're at a point in our relationship where we're ready to give one of them a go. That's why we're here. But while we're here and since it's your birthday…why not explore a little more now that the opportunity has presented itself?" Harry smiled.

Draco felt his mouth go dry; he could see the obvious lust in Harry's eyes and felt his cock harden. "O-okay… I'll think about it," he managed to rasp.

"Brilliant," Harry chirped. He strode to the door and held it open for Draco and George.

As soon as Draco passed over the threshold, an explosion of movement and colour assaulted his senses. Vibrant tattoo examples on pieces of parchment covered a majority of the wall space. Most of the illustrations were charmed to move. Ones that caught his eye were a merman flicking his tail and waving, a coquettish witch dressed in a corset smiling seductively, and the mascot of the Falmouth Falcons—his favourite Quidditch team—flapping its wings.

Draco pulled his attention from the walls and found Teddy Lupin striding towards them; he wore a black apron over his white, long-sleeved T-shirt, black jeans, and a huge, silly grin.

"About time you all came inside," Teddy chided. He swung his arms around Harry, giving him a tight hug, and then gave Draco an effusive handshake. "It's great to see you two; I haven't seen either of you since Easter."

"How have you newlyweds been?" Harry asked, musing Teddy's, at the moment, purplish-silver hair.

"Great! Victorie already misses Provence and wants to holiday there again later this year." Teddy looked at his watch, a regretful expression on his face. "I wish we could catch up more, but I do have another appointment in less than an hour—"

"What, no hug for me," George ribbed Teddy.

Teddy shook his head and snorted out a laugh. "I see  _you_  almost every day."

George nodded in agreement. "I know; I'm hard to resist."

"Hardly," Teddy said dryly, causing Draco and Harry to chuckle and George to look amused. "Come on. Let's go sit down and get everything sorted." He gestured to a sitting area next to the picture window.

The sitting area consisted of a black leather sofa positioned against the wall, a round silver ottoman in the corner, and two armchairs on either side of a small table in front of the window.

Draco, Harry, and George sat on the sofa, Harry sitting in the middle while Draco sat on his right and George on his left. Teddy sat on the ottoman, which was the seat nearest to Draco, and Summoned a sketchbook with a quill.

"Draco, do you have an idea of what you'd like?" Teddy asked, all business.

"Yes… I know I want something that will cover the scars on my left forearm." Everyone there knew he had the scars, but it was still difficult for Draco to say.

"May I see your arm."

"Yes, of course." Draco stood and removed his casual, light blue robes, laying them on the nearest armchair. Sitting back down, he slid his short sleeve out of the way, displaying his entire left arm: pale and lean, yet toned. He offered his arm for closer inspection and shivered when Teddy lightly ran his fingers over the old scar tissue.

"I was thinking of three creatures," Draco explained, "a Thestral, a unicorn, and a phoenix… They hold a lot of meaning for me." He looked at Harry and smiled, his chest filling with warmth when Harry smiled back.

"Would you prefer black-and-white or colour?" Teddy asked.

"Definitely colour. I'd like to add some symbolic flowers around the creatures, too: daffodils, gladioli, and maybe chrysanthemums."

Teddy whistled. "To get the amount of detail I'm sure you'd want, it might need to be a full sleeve."

Draco swallowed hard. "A full sleeve…"

"Yes… But if you'd prefer something smaller and had to choose, I'd suggest the phoenix. Its various colours would best hide your scars..." Teddy moved his fingers higher up on Draco's arm. "Flowers…" he mumbled to himself in thought, likely imagining their placement. "But I'd love to tattoo everything you want. There's a great balance between a Thestral and a unicorn: one symbolising death and the other life. The two together would make a lovely composition…here." His thumbs clinically traced over the skin of Draco's upper arm.

"A full sleeve…" Draco repeated, still trying to come to terms with what Teddy was saying.

Teddy released Draco's arm and retrieved his sketchbook off his lap. "That or reducing the scale of the work."

"No," Draco said with determination. "I want everything. If that means a full sleeve…then I'm okay with it. H-how sensitive will it be once completed?"

"Here," George offered, pulling up his right sleeve and revealing a Japanese-style tattoo. He stretched his arm over Harry's lap so Draco could get a better view. "If you like, you can touch mine and see how I react to give you an idea."

Gulping, Draco focused on George's tattoo-free wrist before letting his gaze travel up George's stunningly decorated arm. His eyes flicked to Harry, and seeing Harry's encouraging grin, he took hold of George's wrist with his left hand. Watching George's face closely, Draco brushed his fingertips over a pair of koi, one black and one red.

George's nostrils flared, and his pupils dilated.

Draco pressed down more firmly, following a cherry blossom branch higher up George's arm. This time, George's mouth parted, and Draco heard a small moan.

"What does it feel like?" Draco said softly with fascination.

"Like everything good in the world," George answered breathlessly.

Draco, Harry, and George were all breathing harder and feeling a newfound tightness in their trousers when Draco released George's arm a second later.

Completely unaffected by the charged display, Teddy asked Draco, "What do you think of the style of George's tattoo?"

Draco cleared his throat. "It's beautiful, but I'd prefer something photorealistic. Is that possible?"

Smiling, Teddy said, "Absolutely. Japanese-style is my favourite, but I enjoy all types."

Teddy jotted down some notes in his sketchbook, thought for a moment, and then scribbled some more. Satisfied, he waved his wand, and a roll of parchments floated across the shop into his hand.

Once Teddy had unrolled the documents, Draco could see the surface of the top parchment was blank and had a golden sheen.

Placing his wand to his temple, Teddy pulled out a wispy strand, which swirled with several colours. As the strand dropped onto the blank sheet, he said, " _Describo_."

At first, only a light outline appeared, but slowly, colour saturated the parchment, revealing something so lifelike, for a split second, Draco thought he was peering through a golden-hued window. At the bottom of the sheet, a phoenix spread its wings, its plumage glowing like red and golden flames. Higher up, a unicorn and Thestral nuzzled each other before they playfully pranced about. The creatures were framed by colourful flowers, their petals fluttering and glistening with water droplets.

"Teddy…" Draco breathed. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

"Brilliant!" Teddy said excitedly. Underneath the magical drawing, he pulled out a parchment outlining the terms of receiving the tattoo and handed it to Draco. Teddy gave Draco a moment to read and then lent him his quill.

"Initial here," Teddy pointed to a spot with his forefinger, "confirming you understand that the consequence of taking the Pain-to-Pleasure Potion will be a permanent heightened pleasure response from skin-to-skin contact on the tattooed area." He moved his finger to the next small, blank line. "Here, that you understand the additional spells and possible potions that are required. Then place your signature at the bottom."

Draco hesitated for only a second before he signed everywhere Teddy had indicated. Once Draco finished inking a  _y_  with a flourish, the parchment sparkled with golden embers and then rolled closed.

With a giant grin on his face, Teddy Banished his sketchbook, quill, and all the paperwork to a worktop against the back wall of the shop.

Draco stood to retrieve his robes.

"Allow me," Teddy said, sweeping Draco's robes over his left arm. "This way, please," he said, prompting Draco, Harry, and George to follow him.

Teddy led them to the back left corner of the shop behind a translucent folding room divider where a cushioned chair was located. The chair, upholstered in Green-Welsh dragon leather, had a headrest and also leg rests. But instead of four legs, it had one wide metal post attached to the floor.

Seeing the chair increased Draco's nerves. He knew he was in good hands—Teddy's skill and professionalism were clear—but seeing the chair made what he was about to do that much more real. He snuck a quick glance at George and Harry, who were both studying the floor-to-ceiling shelves that stored hundreds of bottles of ink in a rainbow of colours. Should he let George stay? Harry had said he'd be fine with it, yet Draco couldn't help but think he would be betraying Harry. Harry was his world. Draco didn't want to put what they had at risk. Talking about fantasies was one thing, but acting on them was something else, entirely.

"Draco," Teddy said, hanging Draco's robes on a nearby coat stand, "go ahead and remove your shirt. You can put it and your wand on the table over there in the corner. Then come and sit down."

Draco went over to the corner table and couldn't help but blush after he removed his shirt. Harry and George were staring at him hungrily, admiring his smooth, fair skin, toned abs, and light-pink nipples. He hurried to the chair and plopped onto its comfortable cushions, crossing his arms over his chest.

From the worktop against the back wall, Teddy selected a ruby-red potion in a triangular bottle. Its cap had an attached dropper that he used to suction up some of the liquid.

"This is the Pain-to-Pleasure Potion," Teddy informed Draco. "Open your mouth please." He waited for Draco to comply and then applied three drops on the centre of Draco's tongue.

Draco tasted burning cinnamon and sweet, rich honey as he swallowed and marvelled at its pleasant flavour, which was a rarity when it came to potions. He yelped in surprise when his chair unexpectedly jumped and began to rise. As the chair rose further from the floor, the back of the chair lowered while the leg rests lifted, transforming the chair into a perfectly horizontal bed.

They watched with wonder as Teddy started selecting bottles of ink from the shelves. Tens of colours zoomed past Harry and George and hovered over Draco as Teddy picked and chose, either returning a bottle back to its place unopened or uncorking it and withdrawing a small blob. Once every desired hue was selected, he muttered a spell underneath his breath, and magic infused each ball of colour, causing them to shimmer. When Teddy was done preparing the ink, about a dozen marble-sized spheres floated above Draco like a newly formed constellation of stars.

"Ready?" Teddy asked.

"Y-yes," Draco said softly, immediately taking a deep breath as he felt his heartbeat quicken from a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

"Okay. Now relax," Teddy encouraged. " _Incarcerous Caeli_."

Even though the spell was expected, Draco still started when semi-transparent ropes materialised around his body, tying him tightly to the bed. Beginning high on his chest, they criss-crossed multiple times all the way down to his ankles, pinning his arms to his sides and leaving no room for movement. The heavy pressure of the ropes dug into his skin, and Draco moaned as the potion did its job, flooding his body with pleasure.

The spell, mostly used by tattoo artists, would allow Teddy's magic to work through the bindings and prevent Draco from accidentally ruining the tattoo during the application process.

Teddy peered over at Harry and George. "This isn't a brothel. Clothes stay on and no wanking," he warned. His slight grin lessened the bite of his remark, but his words left no room for misinterpretation. He then pointed his wand at Draco's left arm, and an expression of extreme concentration appeared on his face. As Teddy closed his eyes and pictured the tattoo in his mind, thin strands of colour began to stretch from the ink like unravelling threads from balls of yarn.

The instant the strands pierced his skin, Draco cried out and would have arched his back if he wasn't tied down. All he could do was toss his head from side to side, clench his hands, and curl his toes inside his shoes. It was extraordinarily odd to feel such amazing sensations coming from his arm. The strange new pleasure had his cock straining painfully against his trousers, sending even more waves of pleasure crashing through him. Draco had read first-hand accounts about what it felt like receiving a wizarding tattoo, and he knew it would be an enjoyable experience. Still, it was more intense than he had expected. He was astonished at how close to climaxing he already was, and Teddy had only just begun.

Looking to his left, Draco found Harry and George sharing a heated stare. When George moved to leave, Harry turned and gave Draco a questioning look.

On the cusp of cresting, Draco gasped, "Please…stay. Watch me."

George froze and then slowly spun around to face Draco.

The moment Draco saw George's lust-filled gaze, it instantly pushed him over. "Uhhnnn…" Draco moaned, feeling the first shattering spasm of his cock. He felt so dirty, coming in his trousers like a randy teenager, knowing someone other than Harry was watching him. Whimpering, his eyes darted to Harry.

A slow smile spread across Harry's face as he watched the groin area of Draco's trousers darken with cum.

"It's okay," Harry soothed as his eyes raked over Draco. "Merlin, you look so sexy right now. I want to hear you say his name. Say his name for me."

"George," Draco moaned softly, one last pulse ripping through him.

"Fuck," George breathed, panting along with Draco.

Dizzy with pleasure that was intensifying rather than diminishing due to Teddy's continued work, Draco watched as Harry took hold of George's right hand.

Harry's eyes never left Draco as he brought George's hand to his mouth, placing a simple kiss on George's palm. Harry then lightly skimmed his lips over George's wrist, tickling the sensitive flesh and teasing both George and Draco.

Draco held his breath for what he knew was coming next.

Ever so slowly, Harry moved George's sleeve up, revealing bold colours outlined in black. As his tongue glided over George's forearm, George closed his eyes, inhaling a sharp breath that he released raggedly.

Harry looked so delicious giving pleasure, and George, as well, receiving it. Sensing another climax approaching, Draco wished he could join Harry in touching and tasting George's lovely skin. He also found that he craved Harry and George's touch; he wanted to know what it would feel like if both of them touched him at the same time, if all their attention was solely focused on him.

"Alright, you're all done," Teddy said, bursting Draco's bubble and, with a flick of his wand, what remained of the floating ink.

"W-what?" Draco asked, unable to hide his frustration and disappointment; he'd been so close to coming again.

With a practised wave, Teddy proceeded to cast the counter-spell for the magical ropes, and they melted away.

Turning to check his arm, Draco gasped in awe, and his eyes became wet. All Draco could do was gape. Stunning. The tattoo was absolutely stunning. He reached to touch it, but Teddy quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Your arm needs to be healed first," Teddy informed him, Summoning a jar of Essence of Dittany. Wryly he asked, "Would you like to apply the healing salve…or someone else?"

Draco's face burned with embarrassment, but the answer to Teddy's question was simple. "Harry."

Love and desire filled Harry's eyes. Harry gently released George's arm and accepted the healing salve from Teddy before replacing Teddy at Draco's side. For a moment, Harry admired Draco's tattoo, understanding and appreciating the symbolism behind each element.

The daffodils represented rebirth. The gladioli symbolised strength and integrity: hard-earned traits for Draco. And the chrysanthemums were for Harry, letting him know he had Draco's loyalty and love.

The three creatures summed up their past.

A bit of luck and a lot of sacrifices had won the war and brought them together as well as three special wands: the Elder Wand with its Thestral hair core, Harry's wand with its phoenix feather core, and Draco's wand with it unicorn hair core. Each one had played an important part. If Draco hadn't gained the Elder Wand's allegiance or if he hadn't tossed Harry his wand during the final battle, the outcome of the war would have been vastly different.

The spark that ignited their relationship had been born when Harry had returned Draco's wand. And as the saying went, the rest was history.

Harry kissed Draco's lips and then, staring into his smouldering eyes, said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Draco replied softly.

Bending down, Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "You have no idea how much I want you right now. Watching you and not being able to have you has been torturous. I can't wait until my cock is where it belongs: deep inside your eager bum." He bit Draco's ear, the pain-turned-pleasure making Draco cry out. "And George…" Harry continued, "he'll be doing exactly what  _you_  want: watching you."

Draco's eyes widened. Had he heard Harry right? Did Harry actually want to invite George into their bed? Draco imagined what it might feel like if Harry touched his tattoo while George sucked his cock and felt his aching erection jump in his cum-soaked trousers.

Smirking knowingly, Harry unscrewed the lid to the jar of salve. As he smoothed on a layer, Draco shut his eyes in bliss. Harry was only touching Draco's arm, but it felt as though he were stroking his cock. Draco turned to look at George.

George knew. He knew what Draco was experiencing. George's ravenous face proved it.  _Fuck_! Draco wanted them both… He'd be a fool not to.

"Okay, Harry," Teddy said, chuckling. "I'm fairly sure Draco's arm is fully healed by now."

As Harry, Draco, and George exchanged longing looks, Harry reluctantly lifted his hand off Draco. Harry screwed the lid onto the jar and returned it to Teddy.

"Now, let's hurry and get everything sewn up," Teddy said to Draco. "My next appointment will be here shortly." He flicked his wand, and the bed returned to its original configuration. Next, he aimed his wand at Draco's groin. " _Tergeo_."

Harry grinned as Draco's face, neck, and chest flushed a lovely shade of pink. He cupped Draco's warm cheek, taking in Draco's beauty. Draco placed his left hand atop of Harry's on his face, bringing his tattoo into view.

"Beautiful," Harry husked.

"Here you are," George said, offering Draco his shirt.

"Thank you," Draco replied, very much aware of George's proximity. As Harry stepped aside, Draco accepted his shirt, stood, and then swiftly put it on. When Draco noticed George held his robes open for him, he swallowed at the intimate gesture.

With hooded lids, Harry observed as George helped to slip each of Draco's arms into a sleeve, George's hands lingering on Draco's body afterwards.

"I placed your wand in your robes," George explained, his hand sliding down Draco's side to a pocket, "right here." Draco shivered at his touch.

"Alright," Teddy said, smirking, "time to get out, all of you." He shooed them towards the exit. "I'll send you the bill."

At the door, Draco stopped to shake Teddy's hand. "Teddy, I can't tell you how much I love it. Thank you. Truly."

Teddy's hair turned a cheerful yellow, and he beamed. "You're welcome, Draco. Happy birthday."

Draco wasn't a keen hugger, but he allowed Teddy to squeeze the breath out of him.

"Cheers," Teddy bid them farewell.

"Cheers," Harry, Draco, and George replied, heading out.

As they exited the shop, they heard Teddy shout, "George, if I have to hear  _any_  commentary, I swear I'll hex your boll—"

Harry firmly shut the door behind him.

"Never thought I'd say it, but Teddy's becoming a right old fogey," George lamented.

Harry laughed, but Draco only smiled, nervous about what he wanted to do next. Draco braced himself. He could do this. He knew it would be up to him to make the final decision, and he'd made it.

"George," Draco managed to choke out. "Would you like to… That is…" he floundered trying to find the right words.

"I'd love to," George answered, saving Draco from having to outright ask if he'd join Harry and him for a good shagging.

Draco's shock was clearly written on his face, but it soon disappeared when Harry snogged him silly.

"You had me wondering," Harry commented, chuckling. "Thought I'd have to switch to Plan B."

"What was Plan B?" Draco asked.

"Remember that conversation we had about birthday candles…"

Draco's eyebrows flew up.

"Yeah, that," Harry confirmed, grinning from ear-to-ear at Draco's expression.

"So…are we heading to your place," George asked.

"Leave the place to me," Harry said, grinning widely.

Harry grabbed hold of George and Dracos' hands.

A heartbeat later, Draco found himself, along with Harry and George, in a garishly red room.

"Harry," George exclaimed, "we're in the Gryffindor dormitory! I thought it was impossible to Apparate into Hogwarts."

"Being Headmaster has its advantages," Harry remarked nonchalantly, his lips twitching in amusement.

" _This_  is the Gryffindor dormitory," Draco said with derision, studying the utilitarian room. Sniffing, he caught the unmistakable, pungent smell of Doxycide.

"Mmhmm," Harry confirmed. "And that," he pointed to the canopy bed furthest away from the stairwell, "was my bed. If I recall, Draco, you were quite keen on trying it out one day. Today's that day."

Draco turned a shade matching the room. "W-what about—"

"Since it's summer, no one will disturb us. I've also magically locked the entrance and notified the house-elves not to pop in, just to be on the safe side."

Draco couldn't believe Harry had orchestrated this… Well, on second thought, he could; Harry could be quite the sneaky snake when he wanted to be…

Harry waved his wand, and Draco squeaked when he felt Harry's magic roll over him. Draco's mouth fell open a second later: their clothing had been Transfigured into the robes of their respective former houses.

Seeing Draco's prominent erection tenting his grey school trousers, Harry couldn't help but snicker.

Draco scowled, but his sour expression was quickly replaced by surprise when Harry pulled Draco to him by his Slytherin tie for a kiss. Draco melted against Harry. He couldn't help but imagine this having been his life: snogging Harry while attending Hogwarts in their shared dormitory, being lovers rather than enemies. He moaned when Harry rubbed their erections together. And all the while, as Harry kissed him, Draco could feel George's gaze.

Draco uttered a sharp sound of surprise when George pressed the front of his body against the length of Draco's back. Taking hold of Draco's hips, George ground his rock-hard cock into Draco's crack. A long, low moan rumbled through Draco's chest as desire surged through him.

Harry and George flooded Draco's senses. George's scent was so different from Harry's. Harry had a warm, bright scent: a mix of lavender oil and lemon zest. George's scent, on the other hand, brought to mind the smoky, sweet smell of burning firewood.

"More…" Draco begged, gasping for breath before Harry plundered his mouth again.

George understood what Draco wanted and eased off Draco's robes. Once Draco's robes fell to the floor, Harry took the hint and broke their kiss. They worked together to take off Draco's jumper. Then George removed Draco's tie, shoes, and socks, while Harry worked on the buttons of Draco's white shirt and trousers.

The instant Draco was free from his shirt, Draco felt George stroke the length of his left arm. Moaning, Draco let his head fall back onto George's shoulder.  _Fuck_! Draco had to be careful; if he weren't, he would come too soon.

Harry made it even more difficult for Draco when his hot mouth encircled the head of Draco's cock, sucking hard and eagerly.

" _Ah_ ,  _ah_ ,  _ah,_ " Draco panted. Too close. He was getting too close. "S-Stop… Bed," he managed to say.

Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's cock, but it was too late. Draco's cock spasmed in orgasm, although no cum could escape because of Harry's agonisingly tight hold.

" _Ahhhhhh_ …  _fuck_!" Draco screamed. The effects of the Pain-to-Pleasure Potion hadn't faded yet. The forced dry climax heightened Draco's peak further, and he could only whimper from its intensity.

By the end of his orgasm, Draco felt light-headed, but George and Harry caught him before he could fall over.

"Fuck," Draco gasped, finding his feet. Feeling his trousers and pants still twisted around his ankles, he kicked them off, holding onto Harry and George so he wouldn't lose his balance.

Harry and George didn't move, taking a moment to admire Draco's swollen lips and naked body.

"Harry, I thought the whole point of this was to use your old bed," Draco teased, now standing on his own. "We haven't even made it across the room. And the two of you are still entirely too dressed."

Harry chuckled. "You're right. Let's go change that. Lead the way."

Draco smirked and walked away, swinging his hips and showcasing his firm arse for Harry and George's perusal. Now that Draco was positive Harry had no issues with this escapade, he was ready to wholly embrace it.

Once all three of them were next to the bed, Draco inhaled a long breath, and then, before he lost his bottle, he buried his hands in George's silky hair and kissed him.

George moaned and opened his mouth for Draco's explorations. He ran his fingers along Draco's tattoo, and Draco deepened their kiss.

Pulling away, Draco gasped in a much need lungful of air. "I want you," he passionately proclaimed. His hand slid down to the bulge of George's thick member. "Please, let me have you."

Stepping back, George threw off his robes, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his jumper in quick succession. "Dracky, I've wanted your lovely cock in me for years… All you have to do," he sat on the bed and reclined, "is come and get it."

Draco dropped his mask of control and pounced on George, yanking off George's tie and tearing open his shirt, sending buttons flying.

"Merlin…" Draco exhaled in wonder. He was aware that George was tattooed but not to what extent. Vivid and detailed images of Japanese mythology covered George's chest and flat abs, wound around to his back, and disappeared past the waistband of this trousers.

Needing to see more, Draco worked on removing George's remaining clothes. George's shirt and socks were tossed aside. Draco was so excited and close to the edge that he had to clench his teeth when George's cock sprang from his pants. A large dribble of pre-cum ran down Draco's angry-red glans at the sight of George's impressive member. As Draco pushed down George's trousers and pants, every inch bared revealed more and more dazzling artwork that ended just above his ankles.

Unencumbered by any clothes, George scooted further back onto the bed and spread his legs invitingly.

Draco quickly searched for Harry and found him leaning against a bedpost. Harry's pupils were blown open, and the thumb of his right hand was lightly teasing his erection through his trousers.

"Don't worry about me, Draco," Harry said. "Focus on George; he's exactly like you've fantasised: splayed open, eager for your touch… Touch him."

Returning his attention to George, Draco climbed onto the bed and wrapped his hands around George's calves. The muscles of George's puckered hole flexed, and his cock twitched.

"Fuck… Draco," George murmured as Draco glided his soft palms over George's erogenous skin.

As Draco crawled up George's body, he brushed his legs against George's legs, he let his chest tease George's stomach, and he used his mouth. He licked, lightly bit, and kissed the lines and blocks of colour covering George's flesh, every one of Draco's touches delivering a bolt of pleasure to George.

Not wanting George to come yet, Draco retreated down his body.

George groaned at the loss and peered at Draco.

Concentrating on George's opening, Draco cast a wandless prep charm. While he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, Draco slowly sunk a finger into George, eliciting a sexy moan. He continuously changed the angle of his digit until George cried out with a loud curse. Draco smiled. Taking his time, he inserted additional fingers and focused on teasing and stretching George's luscious hole.

"Damn it, Draco," George moaned, his chest heaving and glistening with sweat. "If you don't—  _Fuck_!"

Draco scraped the nails of his left hand on the inside of George's muscular thighs where, fittingly, a dragon coiled around the limb. Taking his fingers out of George's arse, he rested his weight on his left hand and lined his leaking cock up with George's hole with his right. He spread what pre-cum was on the head of his prick around the opening and then eased his length in, savouring every inch.

"Merlin, George, you feel incredible," Draco said, needing to hold still. "So fucking tight and warm."

"It'll feel even better once you start moving," George quipped, canting his hips and caressing Draco's tattoo with his fingers.

Draco hissed in a short breath and narrowed his eyes at George.

"Naughty Gryffindor," Draco scolded playfully. "You should know better than to tease a snake."

Draco laced his fingers with George's and kept them on either side of George's head. Pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained, Draco thrust directly into George's prostate. George whimpered and writhed beneath him. Draco pushed into him again, grinning when George moaned his name.

As he was about to pull out again, Draco felt woollen trousers tickle the inside of his legs and heard the sound of a zip.

"You look so fucking hot," Harry growled, placing a hand underneath each of Draco's thighs and lifting Draco's legs off the bed. "But I think my Slytherin needs to be reminded that he's in the lion's den."

Casting a quick spell to prevent injury but not pain, Harry slammed his well-endowed length into Draco's arse.

Draco let out a guttural roar as pleasure nearly overwhelmed him, the Pain-to-Pleasure Potion twisting what should have been agony into exquisite bliss.

Unable to hold his weight on his knees, Draco lost his balance, his upper body collapsing onto George's. The sudden inundation of skin-on-skin contact was too much for George.

"Fuck," George groaned, squeezing Draco's hands. His neck bowed. " _Ah_ … _ah_ … _ah_ …" he panted, every spasm stealing his breath and spilling more cum between their bodies.

Hand in hand with George, their forearms rubbing, and Harry's thrusts driving him deep into George's heat, Draco found his release next, screaming as he exploded with ecstasy.

" _Yes_ ," Harry hissed, "fill his arse for me."

Draco's walls pulsed around Harry's cock as Draco filled George to the brim.

" _Harry_ ," Draco moaned. " _Feels so good_ …"

Hearing Draco say his name like that while he was balls-deep in another man, Harry stiffened. " _Fuuck_... Draco…" He continued to curse as he pounded a massive load into Draco's twitching bum, losing himself in Draco's delicious heat.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, catching his breath. Lowering Draco's sweat-sheened legs, Harry pulled out and moved to the side while Draco released George's hands and rolled onto the bed.

"Draco, how did it feel?" Harry asked, enjoying watching cream trickle from Draco and George's gaping holes.

"Brill," Draco breathed. "Better than." He smiled broadly at Harry. "And your birthday's next month… Did you have anything in mind for what you might want?"

Harry grinned and crawled towards Draco, his glossy cock still hanging out of his trousers. "Oh, I have a few ideas." He stroked the flaming phoenix on Draco's arm, and Draco's prick jumped with interest. "But I can tell them to you later. Today it's your birthday, and  _you_  wanted a night of endless shagging."

Draco sighed in pleasure as George kissed the back of his neck while Harry kissed his lips. Yes, an endless night of shagging was precisely what he wanted.

"Love you," Draco whispered still amazed he had been able to marry such a wonderful wizard.

"Love you too," Harry replied softly, cupping Draco's face. "I'm so lucky to have you. Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself when both George and Harry started teasing his new tattoo. Gazing down at his bare right arm, he already knew what he wanted for his next birthday.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome (Although, comments make my soul sing). ♥
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, browse my other [works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn/works).


End file.
